


The Triangle

by underamask



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, Gen, Sitcom, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underamask/pseuds/underamask
Summary: a dumb script i write when i get bored. its a comedy about yoga and cults.





	The Triangle

the shot opens zoomed in on the logo.  
offscreen, we hear STEF.  
stef: okay you wonderful ladies, moms, and everyone procrastinating on getting work done.  
zooms out to building.  
STEF: as we all can see, today will be very  
camera goes to parking lot, we see two people banging. in a car.  
calm,  
camera cuts to two trainers arguing.  
peaceful,  
camera cuts to man smoking.  
wonderful,  
camera this time moves to a man. he is BRAD. BRAD never wanted to be here.  
and perfectly amazing.  
camera cuts to STEF, she is instructing a 7am hot yoga class.  
namaste.  
we see all of the moms start to clean up their bags. we then see JULIE, the intern for the yoga class. she has only been there for a week or 2. she pulls out a sheet of paper and reads it in an extremely monotone voice.  
JULIE: and dont forget to sign up for our website. come back every single day to remain your status as a premium yoga enlightener. enlighten your day, life, and connection to the triangle.  
BRIAN walks over to the counter, where he sees the two workers fighting. they both seem like teenagers  
TEEN 1: well OBVIOUSLY kevin would fucking win!  
TEEN 2: i dont think you understand. kevin destroyed the criminals lives because they were criminals, dude. buddy the elf wouldnt hurt a goddamn fly. but buddy or kevin wouldnt hurt eachother! therefore, none of them looses or wins!  
the teens continue arguing about a christmas movie deathmatch. they dont notice BRIAN walking towards them.  
BRIAN waves his hand.  
BRIAN: hello?  
the TEENS continue arguing. STEF comes out of the yoga room looking defeated.  
STEF is drinking coffee and totaly out of it. she looks... mad.  
TEEN 2: hi and welcome to the triangle. are you looking to sign up? this is a full on commitment- but it will sure change your life in phenomenal ways.  
BRIAN has stopped listening at this point. his vision blurrs and he stops focusing on whats in front of him. TEEN 2 continues talking about the cult-like bennifits of joining this yoga studio. gets inturupted by TEEN 1, who is very opinionated on his argument back.  
BRIAN stops spacing out.  
BRIAN, LOUDLY: no! im here because you guys hired me!  
everyone in the room turns to BRIAN.  
TEEN 1: oh.


End file.
